


De malas ideas y nuevos novios

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jisaac forever, Light AU, M/M, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson a veces tiene muy malas ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	De malas ideas y nuevos novios

Isaac a veces mira a Jackson y piensa si realmente tiene suerte o es el karma que lo lleva directo a su muerte con un guía bastante guapo. Porque realmente ¿Quién vuelve al lugar donde te quisieron matar?

La respuesta es ellos. Jackson le miró un día con esos ojos extraños que fueron edición limitada y nadie en el mundo puede llevarlos con tanto orgullo como Jackson Whittemore.

Le miró directamente a los ojos, con el torso desnudo y probablemente el resto del cuerpo también, Isaac ni siquiera quiere recordarlo, le sacudió el brazo, le hizo sentarse en la cama y le sonrió como si de pronto se hubiera soltado un cable de su cerebro.

-Jackson –El más bajo se montó sobre su estómago, le hizo darse la vuelta y acarició los rizos de Isaac con tanta gentileza que al más alto no le quedó ninguna otra opción más que la de abrir los ojos y asegurarse que seguía siendo Jackson y no una criatura demoniaca con tentáculos por cabello.

-Compraré los boletos ahora –Jackson le besó la boca de manera descuidada y brincó de la cama directamente a su ordenador.

En ese momento Lahey se cuestionó por primera vez el haberle hecho caso y abandonar la seguridad de Francia para irse a recorrer el mundo juntos. Todo porque no tenía miedo de morir con él a su lado.

-¿Boletos a dónde?

Isaac si tenía puesta su ropa interior cuando se levantó de la cama y siguió a su novio hasta la pequeña salita del departamento que estaban rentando en Roma.

-California –Jackson ya estaba terminando de teclear y su móvil estaba a nada de encenderse y avisarle que ya tenía los dos boletos –No me veas así.

-Ni siquiera sabes si te estoy viendo.

-Todos siempre me están viendo, Lahey –Y dijo Lahey de tal manera que Isaac soltó un resoplido y volvió a la cama.

No supo nada del mundo hasta que Jackson le encajó su rodilla en sus costillas para poder apagar la alarma porque al parecer no pudo comprar boletos para la tarde y debían irse temprano al aeropuerto.

Compartieron ducha, se dividieron las pocas tostadas que les quedaban y bebieron de la misma taza de café.

-¿Qué le vas a decir al dueño? –Isaac estaba jalando su maleta y la de Jackson.

-¿Importa? –El más joven ya tenía afuera su chequera y pluma. También edición limitada.

Isaac hubiera podido decirle qué si importaba, pero luego habrían tenido que enfrascarse en una extensa pelea donde al final Jackson ganaba porque _Lo he dicho, Lahey. Deja de quejarte._

Y Isaac se quejaba porque a final de cuentas el que estaba derrochando su dinero era Jackson y no él, además de que Jackson le había pagado todo desde que lo arrancó de su nueva manada y les dijo que se lo llevaba. Así, sin preguntarle, sin avisarle. Simplemente le dijo que hiciera su maleta y le envió su boleto de avión hacia Bruselas.

Esa noche por poco y perdieron su vuelo.

No volvió pasar.

-¿Debería cortarme el cabello? –Jackson se estaba mirando en el reflejo de la ventanita del avión -¿Isaac?

-No deberíamos volver –Jackson fingió no escucharlo e ignoró cada intento de conversación que tuviera que ver con la manada de Beacon Hills hasta que llegaron a L.A.

Jackson jaló su maleta y le tomó de la mano hasta el Uber como si fuera lo común entre ellos. Aunque a ese punto, luego de meses era completamente lo común.

-¿Deberíamos decirles que tú y  yo? –Isaac miró a sus manos.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que tú y yo? –Jackson también señaló sus manos.

-¿Tú lo tienes? –Isaac tragó duró porque Jackson puede ser más joven, más bajito, más delgado y más rubio, pero impone. Joder que impone y Isaac tiene problemas con la gente que impone, normalmente siempre lo hacen sentirse indefenso.

-No –Jackson le agarró la otra mano –Pero si tú tienes algún problema, entonces yo también y si tenemos un problema terminamos. Así que ¿Lo tienes?

-Creí que tal vez tú lo tenías –Isaac soltó un suspiró.

-Bien –Jackson le palmeó la mejilla –Entonces no hay problema.

Isaac tuvo que recordarse como caminar antes de seguir a su novio, porque sí, eran novios. Como una pareja. Como dos personas que se acuestan en la noche, o en cualquier hora del día, luego van a la cocina a hacerse comida, salen a pasear tomados de la mano y se bailan de manera provocativa en cualquier bar que se los permita. Jackson incluso perdió la cuenta de todas esas veces que tuvieron sexo en callejones oscuros o usando lavamanos públicos como apoyo.

Isaac a veces se avergüenza de eso.

-¿Donas? –Jackson se estiró en el asiento de atrás y tomó el aro de harina con cubierta de chocolate. Incluso le sonrió a Isaac cuando se manchó los labios.

Así que sí. Novios.

Y fue lo que dijeron cuando Stiles les miró con cara de ‘Que mierda’

-Es el siglo XXI, Stilinski. Crece –Jackson dejó caer su mochila en el cutre sofá de Derek y caminó directamente a la cocina.

-No es eso –Stiles ignoró a Isaac y pasó directamente a la cocina. -¿Pero tú y Isaac?  ¿En qué universo?

-¿De verdad no tienen nada orgánico? –Jackson le mostró a Stiles el paquete de papas rizadas.

-Derek las compró para mi –Stiles le arrebató la bolsa y la devolvió a la nevera –Si quieres tu comida cómprala.

-Hemos volado desde otro continente para ayudarles –Jackson volvió a sacar las papas –Me las voy a comer.

-No –Stiles empujó al rubio con su cuerpo –Le diré a Derek cuando vuelva.

-¿Y cuándo va a volver? –Isaac se recargó en la puerta.

-No tarda mucho –Stiles se subió a la encimera –De verdad.

-No está aquí –Jackson soltó el sartén que había escogido para hacer comida -¿Cuándo se fue?

-Meses –Stiles suspiró –Pero hemos estado en contacto y me dijo que ya estaba cerca.

-¿Hace cuánto? –Isaac le arqueó una ceja.

-Un par de días –Stiles se abrazó a sí mismo –Se los aseguro, él me envió un mensaje.

-No tenemos un par de días –Jackson retomó su labor –Así que ¿Cuándo vamos a patearle el trasero a McCall? 

-Iré a ducharme.

Stiles observó cómo poco a poco se perdían sus papas rizadas dentro de un sartén lleno de aceite hasta convertirse en una torre de papas.

-¿Cómo sabes que debíamos patearle el trasero a McCall? –Preguntó Stiles observando a los dos chicos dividirse la torre de papas y dejar una pequeña ración para él.

Los dos rubios se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Jackson? –Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido -¿Cómo sabes eso de Scott?

Isaac se dio cuenta en ese momento que Stiles no era el único comunicándose con Derek.

-Siempre he querido patearle el trasero a McCall –Jackson le guiñó un ojo –Así que dinos ¿Con que nos enfrentamos ahora?

-¿Lo quieres desde el principio? –Stiles movió un poco los pies –Es una historia bastante interesante.

Isaac se quedó dormido cuando Stiles estaba llegando a lo que él consideraba la parte interesante.

-Un circo de rarezas –Jackson suspiró –Y yo empezaba a creerme especial.

Isaac estuvo a punto de despertar para decirle que era especial, pero dormir era mucho mejor. Sobre todo, porque tal vez no podría hacerlo durante los siguientes días.

 

*

 

Derek regresó trece horas después de ellos. Stiles había ido a comprar para hacer desayuno y Derek se encontró con sus dos primeros betas morreándose en su sofá, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Jackson nunca le iba a perdonar haberlo estrellado contra un pillar del loft.

-¡Derek! –Tampoco que luego de ser él quien se estuviera morreando pasara a ser quien observaba, mucho menos que Stiles haya roto los huevos por brincar sobre Derek.

Dos horas después el plan era atacar. Porque realmente ninguno de sus planes funcionaba así que solamente se arreglaron y salieron de casa.

-Yo te creo –Isaac detuvo a Jackson con uno de sus brazos –No necesitas pedírmelo, sé que no matarías a nadie –Jackson arqueó una ceja y luego apretó los ojos cuando el obvio sonido de un beso llegó hasta sus oídos.

-Y se quejó de nosotros –Jackson le palmeó el brazo a su novio antes de caminar a la Toyota de Derek y subirse del lado del copiloto. Stiles y Isaac cabían perfectamente atrás.

Luego Jackson vio a Lydia, recibió su cachetada con un poco de orgullo y comenzaron a trazar un nuevo plan.

 

*

Patearle el trasero a McCall y al otro chico bajito que conocía de nada fue todo un placer. La sensación de sangre corriendo debajo de sus manos mientras les estrella una y otra y otra y otra vez la cara contra el asfalto hasta dejarlos completamente inconscientes. Fue casi tan bueno como Hulk trapeando el suelo con Loki.

-¿De verdad no podemos matarlos? –Isaac se paró al lado de Jackson y entrelazó sus dedos, también llenos de sangre.

-No –Derek los echó a su camioneta, encima de una lona –No son realmente ellos.

-Claro, porque McCall siempre ha sido la muestra perfecta de la amistad –Jackson resopló -¿Tú también lo quieres vivo, Stilinski? ¿Luego de todo lo que te ha hecho?

-No lo quiero cerca –Stiles se limpió la sangre de la frente –Pero tenemos algo más grande que destruir.

Derek deslizó su mano por su espalda y le guio al interior de su camioneta. Luego sabría qué hacer con ellos, por lo pronto ya no iban a molestar ni tampoco le iban a hacer daño a Stiles.

-¿Tú quién eres? –Isaac se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó un poco para ver el niño bajito.

-Liam –El beta también se cubrió de brazos y se estiró tan alto como era.

-Eres como una cría de gato –Jackson se apretó contra el torso de Isaac –Gruñe, anda. ¿Quieres que te consiga una cajita feliz?

Isaac le empujó con una de sus manos en la cintura de su novio hasta llevarlo directamente al auto patrulla del agente Parrish. Finalmente iba a tener la oportunidad de escuchar algo sobre su hermano y no lo iba a perder. Además de que Parrish seguramente tenía de la comida orgánica que Jackson había decidido comenzar a consumir.

-¿Meow?

-Jackson –Isaac le besó la nuca antes de meterlo al auto.

Jackson a veces mira a Isaac y se pregunta cómo es que pudo estar distraído durante tanto tiempo que no vio a su vecino de enfrente. Se lo pregunta y luego lo olvida porque Isaac a veces babea la almohada y otras se queja de que el desayuno está salado, como si él cocinara mejor. A veces lo mira y simplemente lo besa porque _Novios_. Pero al final del día sigue apostando por ellos, porque van a estar juntos si mueren mañana o si mueren en cincuenta años.


End file.
